


Greater good

by not_in_mood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Greg's dirty mouth, M/M, Teasing, small talk in bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_in_mood/pseuds/not_in_mood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is late for work, but he's still got time to tease his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is my first story in English, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Also - I'm looking for a beta (more in my profile)
> 
> So, Enjoy! *sweats nervously*

\- You know, that I have a very important meeting with the President of the Government of Spain in 20 minutes, right…? – Mycroft asked when Greg pushed him gently on the chair.  
\- Just shut up and let me do this… - he replied and sat astride on his partners lap. They both could feel the tension between them… Lestrade looked into My’s eyes and leaned just like he’d like to place a kiss on the younger mans cheek, but instead he whispered. – Just so you know, my meeting started half an hour ago… - he knows, that Holmes hates when Greg doesn’t finish what he started, even when it comes to simple things, like right now – when he’s supposed to kiss him, but he doesn’t; he knows detective inspector long enough to know, he’s a teaser.  
Just when Mycroft was about to say something, he was hit with the white foam right in his face and if he doesn’t like to have it in his mouth – he’d have to stay quiet.  
-You know, that you’ll have to call my boss and tell him some bullshit about the greater good, or something. – the younger man glanced at him and raised one eyebrow. – Do you want to tell me, that your orgasm isn’t greater good? – he asked while gently spreading shaving foam on his partner’s cheeks. – That reminds me high school all over… - Greg wiped his hands in a towel and took a silver old fashioned razor. He knows, that his story is going to make him hurt later, but seeing that look on My’s face was definitely worth it. – My teacher was screwing me so hard… - he ran a blaze on Mycroft’s throat. – that next day I wasn’t even able to walk… - he continued shaving his partner, and between strokes he whispered another pieces of a story. – I had bruises on my wrists and hickeys all over my body, so I couldn’t just show up in school. So... He called a headmaster and told him, that he is preparing me for some contest, I don’t even remember what kind of contest it was, because while he was on the phone, he was also giving me a handjob. And I couldn’t stop him, cause my hands were still chained to bed frame… - Lestrade put a razor down and wiped remains of foam from My’s face. He could tell, that his short story definitely affected his partner. – Just before, he removed my gag… And you know, how noisy I can be… - Greg finished.  
\- Oh, those dirty mouth of yours… - Mycroft put his hand on older man’s neck and pushed him toward himself just before he put a soft kiss on Greg’s lips.  
\- I thought you’ve got a meeting… - he ran his hand through My’s hair.  
\- I’ve got greater good to take care of…


End file.
